Cuber
|Date of birth = 726 Age |Date of death = 787 Age |Height = 168 cm or 5'6" |Weight = 61 kg or 134 lbs. 82 kg or 181 lbs. ( ) |Occupation = |Address = |FamConnect = Speonitch (brother) Kailon (brother) Chaiva (mate) Artachoc (father-in-law) Ocra (mother-in-law) Skall (son) Ledas (temporary fusee) Banli (great-great-great-great-grandson/student) }} Cuber is a fan-made character created by Hyper Zergling. He is the main protagonist of Dragon Ball: The Nomads and Dragon Ball: Remnants of Frieza. His name is a pun on the word "cucumber". Biography Escaping the Planet Trade Organization Just days after the destruction of , Cuber, Chaiva, and Speonitch are training under Artachoc and Ocra, Chaiva's parents, by wiping out the inhabitants of a planet assigned by . None of them know of the genocide, until they are attacked by . Artachoc fights the soldiers, while Ocra sends the young saiyans off the planet, since the latter are unable to even fight single soldiers one-on-one. Ocra returns to fight alongside Artachoc, and being elites, they effortlessly massacre the soldiers. They are killed by when the latter arrives at the scene. Incomplete Mrov Mining Kachin ore Yuki The Voice of Emptiness Personality Special Abilities Energy Based attacks *'Absolute Destruction Palm' – Cuber fires an enormous blast of invisible ki out of his right palm. This is his most powerful move. *'Concussion Bolt' – Cuber launches a yellow energy bolt out of his arms while they are crossed that creates a gravitational warp around the area it detonates. * – Cuber releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponent(s) causing a massive accumulation of damage. * – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Lightning Sphere' – Similar to Frieza's Death Ball, except yellow in color. * – A powerful white energy blast from the mouth. *'Obliterator Cannon' – A powerful red beam shot from the fist, palm, or index and middle fingers. *'Planet Drill' – One of Cuber’s strongest attacks. Cuber holds his hands together behind his head as he charges up his attack, before unleashing a massive blue beam out of both his index fingers at the target. This beam has a similar appearance as Special Beam Cannon, except it is different in color and is much thicker. *' ' – Cuber charges ki on his index and middle fingers of one hand, and jabs the opponent's chest or spine, inflicting paralysis. *'[[Qi Blade|''Qi Blade]]' – Similar to Vegito's , except it comes out of the wrist rather than the hand. It is also considerably shorter. *'''Qi'' Storm' – Cuber thrusts his palms forward and a mass of yellow ''ki bolts strike downwards at the opponent(s). This attack has a great area effect of damage. *'[[Qi Shockwave|''Qi Shockwave]]' – Used by Infected Cuber, he charges an energy spheres in each hand at his sides, and then thrusts his palms forward, firing a yellow energy beam surrounded by electricity. *'Razor Gun' – Cuber puts his palms together with his fingers pointed outward and then fires a yellow beam out of his fingers that can cut through anything weaker than him. *'Reflector Explosion' – An attack where Cuber releases a small blue explosion that emanates from him in all directions. It is also capable of reflecting energy blasts. *' ' – Cuber releases all of his life energy, creating a violent explosion that incinerates his entire body. *'Saiyan Bolide' – Cuber charges up and surrounds himself with orange ''ki before flying at the opponent and striking him/her with his head. *'Shade Blast' – Used by Infected Cuber, he fires a close-ranged energy blast. *'Sonic Earth Wave' – Cuber places his hands in front of him as if firing Kamehameha and concentrates a blue sphere of ki in his palms. After he is finishes charging, he rotates his hands 180 degrees and then slams his palms on the ground. This attack either shatters the surface of the planet or becomes an energy beam that arcs within the planet's crust and bursts out of the ground towards the enemy. *'Stun Blaster' – A weak blue energy beam fired from the index and middle fingers that stuns opponents. *'Thermal Lances' – Two thin orange beams encased in indigo ki shot from both eyes. Speed and movement Techniques * – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent’s mind can process. This has a side effect of leaving a momentary “after image,” until the opponent has realized that his/her target has moved. * – Cuber uses his ki to give himself the ability to levitate. Other appearing techniques * – The ability to sense ki. Unlike typical beings who are able to sense ki, Cuber was given the ability when the Mrovians reverse engineered the scouter and gave Cuber a Brain–scouter interface. After fusing with Ledas, however, Cuber learns the proper way of sensing ki. * – The ability to control and manipulate objects with the mind. Transformations * * * * * Possessed forms Infected Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Akio Ōtsuka *English Dub: Steve Downes Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Males